herofandomcom-20200223-history
Trixx
|enemies = Hawk Moth Queen Bee Mayura |type of hero = Kwami}}Trixx is one of the tritagonists from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, and the kwami that is connected to the Fox Miraculous. Throughout the show's second season, he occasionally helps Alya Césaire transform into the superhero Rena Rouge to assist Ladybug and Cat Noir during certain missions. He is voiced by William Coryn in the French Version and Cherami Leigh in the English Version. Appearance Trixx is a small fox-like creature with purple eyes, eyelashes on the side of either eye, two dark brown spots on his forehead that look like eyebrows, and fox ears that are white on the inside and have black tips and edges. He is predominantly orange, but the area around his mouth, the tip of his tail, and his chest are white, while his arms and feet are black. Personality Trixx is shown as being friendly, wise, encouraging and a good judge of character, being able to identity the most positive qualities of his new wielder, Alya. He makes no effort to hide it if he is impressed by something, as shown by his reaction when Alya figured out that his purpose is to help her transform. He is also a good advice-giver, like when he convinced Alya to give his Miraculous back to Ladybug like she promised by reminding her that she is a honest person. Abilities Like all kwamis, Trixx can fly, levitate, phase through solid objects, and carry things that are bigger than him. Trixx can transform the holder of his Miraculous into a fox-themed superhero by going inside their Miraculous and allows them to use Mirage, a superpower which allows them to create an illusion. However, after has been used once, Trixx will lose his energy and leave the the Miraculous after five minutes, at which point the holder will revert back to their normal self. To transform again, the holder must recharge Trixx by feeding him. History Thousands of years prior to the series, Trixx and the other Kwamis traveled the universe, unable to interact with any creatures, particularly humans. This was until a mage forged the Miraculouses, so Trixx and the others could both interact with mankind and grant them the ability to transform into heroes; Trixx and the Fox Miraculous able to give a person the ability to grant other people superpowers. Trixx first appears in the episode "Sapotis" when Ladybug temporarily gives the Fox Miraculous to Alya. Trixx is impressed when Alya realizes that his purpose is to help her transform into a superhero, and Alya uses him to transform into Rena Rouge. After helping Ladybug and Cat Noir return her akumatized little sisters to normal, Trixx, seeing that Alya is hesitant to return his Miraculous to Ladybug like she promised, agrees that they would be a great team, reminds her of her positive qualities, particularly her honesty, and this convinces her to honor her promise and give Trixx's Miraculous back to Ladybug, who then takes it back to Master Fu. Trivia *His English Voice Actress, Cherami Leigh also voices Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online series, Biyomon, Yokomon, Maki Himekawa from Digimon Adventure tri., Sarada Uchiha from Boruto, Patricia Thompson from Soul Eater, Natsumi Hinata from Sgt Frog, Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail, Elizabeth Midford from Black Butler and Himawari Kunogi from xxxHolic. *He is the kwami of illusion. Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Noncorporeal Category:Genderless Category:Wise Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Immortals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Heroes